


WHITE WINE

by Sherenelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fast_Forward_TMNT2003, Kissing, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle
Summary: Agent John Bishop is enjoying a moment to himself when an unexpected guest comes along.
Relationships: Agent John Bishop/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	WHITE WINE

John Bishop was standing on the patio of his apartment building, in his hand a glass of red wine. He enjoyed being alone, away from his duties as president of the Pan Galactic Alliance.

He sensed a familiar presence but didn't turn around to see who it was. He didn't have to.

„Good evening, Leonardo“, he said.

„Good is relative, Bishop.“ Leonardo, the ninja with the blue bandana, stood in front of his apartment exit with folded arms, leaning with his shell against the glass.

„You still don't trust me, do you?“

„You're surprised?“ Leonardo asked in a slight mocking voice.

„I am surprised to see you here. I expected your brother Raphael. To rush headfirst into situations is more your brother's specialty, not yours.”

„Sorry to disappoint you.“

A moment of silence. Bishop was looking at his glass as if he was lost in his thoughts.

„Do you know why you shouldn't touch the glass if white wine is in it?“

„Pardon me?“ Leonardo was confused, what was Bishop up to?

„You serve the wine cold. If you hold the glass in your palm it gets warm and with it the wine. Not ideal.”

“...”

“That's why I prefer the red wine, you can hold it as long as you like and enjoy it. No rush.”

“Is there something you want to tell me, Bishop?”

Bishop took a sip of his wine and walked over to Leo. Leonardo got into a defensive stance, ready to attack. Bishop stood before him, his gaze unreadable. With a smooth motion he grabbed Leo's chin and kissed him, opening his mouth to pour the wine into him.

The sounds faded, everything went blank. Time stood still, he was captured in the moment. First Leo tasted Bishop then the wine a second later. He was so shocked, he couldn't move and his body didn't know how to react. He then swallowed the wine, his face heating up; he wanted to taste Bishop's lips again. What was happening to him? Why didn't he shove him back or at least react in some way?

The loud noises of the city came back when Bishop took a step away from Leo.

Leo's heart was racing in his chest, jumping up and down. He was frozen in place, didn't know how to move.

“You're like white wine, you're cold. If someone touches you, your temperature rises.”

Bishop licked his lips.

“Hm – maybe I should consider another preference.”


End file.
